


Watching you...

by Nuredhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ang-bang, Control, Death, I must be drunk, M/M, Melkor and Mairon are sick bastards but cute still the same, Multi, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Slash, Smut, Throne Sex, Voyeurism, cannot believe i wrote this, darn this is weird, explicit - Freeform, gothmog rapes orc, pervertions, watching others fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an orc insults Melkor in a very rude way Mairon get's to chose the Method of execution and inventive as he is he suggests something that both he and his master finds very pleasing indeed, although the poor orc won't like it that much, but Gothmog will. <br/>Ang-Bang, very smutty, very explicit and very perverted, watching others suffer turns them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching you...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, nor do i make any Money from this work of fiction, the characters and the world belongs to Tolkien. ( I am so sorry professor, this is a bad bad piece of writing)

This is adult fanfiction, very smutty, very explicit, and it contains some very nasty scenes that may be disturbing to some, sadism, voyeurism and just sheer malice. And it is Ang-bang too, yep, Melkor and Mairon enjoying watching the unorthodox execution of an orc. Enjoying it a lot!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The great hall was never silent, there were always some noise there, orcs coming to report something, servants scurrying around like frightened rats, the occasional scream or hiss or growl, feet boots or claws against the shiny floor. This day was no different, and no less boring than the day before, or the day before that. The pile of documents on the desk was a mountain and he growled to himself as he signed and stamped and went through the never ending pile. Being the lieutenant of the dark lord was tedious work, and far less exciting than one would guess, at least when nothing special was going on. It was the same everyday, take reports, punish some insolent orcs, torture some prisoners, and so on and so forth.   
He sighed and stared at the throne where his lord and master sat, his expression as fearsome as ever, but even he looked bored. Mairon knew that expression so darn well, and he knew that his master would be in a terrible mood soon. There had to be something he could do to cheer his master up, something that would break the monotony. There was little fun in torturing elves, they broke so fast and right at the moment there were no battles to be fought. He guessed he ought to be grateful but he wasn’t, not at all.   
Then the normal sounds were brutally interrupted by yelling and cursing and Mairon turned his head around, stared at the two balrogs who came rushing into the hall, dragging a rather large orc after them. Melkor frowned, the light from the three gems on his crown seemed to glow much brighter whenever he saw something that upset him. The two balrogs stopped right in front of the throne and Melkor got up. Mairon almost licked his lips, he was so majestic like that, so terrifying and yet astonishingly handsome. “What is this? What do you mean by dragging this orc in here in such a manner?”  
Melkor’s voice was harsh, booming and the orc made some whimpering noises, obviously terrified. The largest balrog swallowed, bowed slightly. “ My master and lord, this orc…he has insulted you, terribly”   
Melkor leaned forth a bit, Mairon knew that gesture, suddenly something had caught the dark lord’s interest and pulled him out of the apathy. This ought to be interesting and what exactly had that orc done? Mairon would not accept that anyone said anything bad about his master. Melkor took a few steps forth, stared at the orc with a glare that could have turned rock into a liquid. “So he has insulted me you say, and how did this insult happen?”   
The other balrog, one with a more red flame pulled something out of a small leather bag. It was apparently a piece of parchment and upon it something was drawn. Melkor turned towards Mairon. “ My lieutenant, please, take a look at this”   
Mairon eagerly left his chair, he almost ran up the stairs to the dais and bowed deeply before his lord. He took the parchment and stared at it, he almost let out a yelp when he finally was able to see what it was meant to be. It was a very primitive drawing , almost the type of stick men kids draw but the situation was rather easy to interpret. One of the stick figures, with a huge crown with three dots on it was bending forward as another figure, standing behind the first one put its disproportionally large cock into the first figures ass. Underneath it some words were written in a terrible handwriting. “Gothmog loved Melkor’s ass” it said with huge letters.   
Melkor smiled, a slow and very pleased smile, finally something was happening. Mairon couldn’t believe that this orc had been so bold, so so…He had no words really! Melkor bent down, grasped the orc by the chin and forced him to look him in the face. “ So, you do believe that my captain enjoys fucking me from time to time hmm? And that I enjoy being mounted?”   
The orc just squealed and they could see a large dark stain appearing in front of its pants. “N…nnnnn”   
Melkor shook his head in mock sympathy. “ Unable to speak? So, I guess that means that yes, you do assume these things.”   
He turned back towards Mairon. “ The audacity of these orcs, I think it is time we make an example wouldn’t you agree? What punishment do you think fitting for such a crime, it is almost as serious as treason wouldn’t you say?”   
Mairon smiled, he suddenly felt excited, almost giddy. “ Yes, it is worse than treason, he has insulted thy honor my lord. I think I know how he ought to be punished. “   
Melkor almost purred, he loved it when he saw that dangerous glimpse within Mairon’s golden eyes, it was a real turn on and he knew that Mairon never would disappoint him when it came to inventive new methods of punishment or torture. The maia had really developed a lot since he left Aüle. “Go on my trusted servant, explain to us all how this…filth…is to meet his end.”   
Mairon trembled, the softness of his masters voice gave him goosebumps. To know that his master trusted him with this was wonderful. “He ought to be punished as he himself has suggested, Gothmog is here now isn’t he?”   
Melkor understood, his grin went wide and his eyes were shining maliciously. Oh he was stunning like that, so tempting. Mairon wanted to throw himself down before his master’s feet and beg to serve him, in any way possible there and then. “ Get Gothmog, he is down by the lava basins.”   
The orc was pale, shivering and making some strange sounds, it was rather clear that he understood what he was going to have to endure. Mairon swallowed hard, he saw that Melkor was smirking, there was a hint of excitement in his eyes and he turned his head around, stared at Mairon for a few seconds. “ Now my beautiful one, how long do you think that orc will last?”   
Mairon tilted his head. “ Oh, not long my lord, but I bet he will entertain us well while he still draws breath.”   
The doors opened again and Gothmog entered, the lord of the balrogs was impressive and frightening and it was rather clear that the servant sent to get him had told him what this was about. He was fuming with anger, and his eyes shot lightening. “What is this? Is it true?”   
Melkor nodded solemnly and pointed at the orc. “ There is the offender captain, and my lieutenant have suggested that you punish the creep accordingly to the crime, namely by copying his filthy drawing”   
Gothmog was handed the drawing and he snarled, stared at the orc with narrow eyes. “ So that son of a rabid goblin thinks that he can insult my lords honor, and mine, and get away with it?! Not very likely!”  
Melkor just nodded. “ Thought so, bring forth something to tie up this piece of dung”   
Two huge trolls came running, they carried a sort of contraption usually in use when someone were to be whipped. It was like a square box made from solid planks and the arms and legs of the culprit would be chained to a corner each so the creature to be whipped looked like an x. Melkor gestured towards the balrogs. “Tie his hands to the top corners, let his legs hang free, and make him face the hall. Gather everybody in here.”   
Servants ran out to bring everyone and before long the hall was packed. A punishment was good entertainment for sure. The orc started screaming when the balrogs ripped his clothing off, the creature was writhing and panting in absolute panic and Gothmog grinned, a terrible grin filled with anticipation. Melkor returned to his throne, sat down and gestured towards Mairon. “ Come here, you may keep me company”   
Mairon hesitated for a second, he sort of knew what his master wanted and the thought of it happening there, right at the throne was arousing and also a bit nerve wrecking. “ My lord!”  
He gathered his courage and stepped up, stood next to the throne. Melkor gave Gothmog a signal. “ Go ahead, but make him last a while, not much fun if he dies too fast.”   
The balrog snickered, it sounded as if someone was grinding rocks, then he unfastened his armor and let it drop to the floor, revealing an enormous cock and a body that could have frightened anyone. In this shape he was more humanoid than normally and yet he was far from human and Mairon knew what the orc was in for. Gothmog grasped the orc by the hips, he was hanging so far off the floor the height difference didn’t matter and the balrog licked the orc’s neck in a mock display of affection. “ What is the matter? Afraid I will hurt you? Worry not, for I will only fuck you to death”  
The orc screamed, incoherent pleas for mercy and the balrog started to fondle the orc, seemingly very gently. Before long he had managed to get the orc hard and he was handling the orcs cock in a way that told them he had a lot of experience. Just killing the darn thing would have been too easy, instead he wanted to make this last, humiliate the orc and please the sadistic and perverted lusts of his lords and the others assembled.  
Mairon stood next to the throne and he heard that his master was breathing hard. He too was growing hard now, the excitement of what he was about to witness was slowly driving him in sane. Melkor turned his head, stared at him with dark eyes, oh Mairon knew that expression, it spoke of lust and desire. He adored it, worshipped his master when he stared at him like that.“Mairon, come here, straddle my lap, facing the hall”   
He felt his cock twitch in anticipation but the idea of being watched by everybody was yet a bit unnerving, Melkor just smiled. “ Worry not, I will use my magic, we will see them but all they will see is you standing by my side like before. “   
Mairon bowed his head. “ My master is too considerate, I am grateful.”   
Melkor just grinned, made a gesture and suddenly his robes were open and his pants gone too. The sigh was awe inspiring and Mairon gasped and took the few steps forward that brought him in front of the dark lord. In front of the dais Gothmog was standing behind the hanging orc, stroking him and nuzzling him and the orc was panting and squirming and the whole body trembling. Gothmog was in fact skilled enough to make the orc horny in spite of its fear, it was the ultimate display of power and perversion.  
Mairon could sense the atmosphere within the hall, the tension, the glee, the bloodthirst and the arousal. It was such a heady mix and he let it overflow him, let it fill his every sense until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He felt his masters hands upon his body, his pants too disappeared and he was pulled up onto Melkors lap.   
A hand snaked its way around his waist, started to stroke his cock with steady rhythmical movements while a finger gently probed at his entrance. Mairon moaned, it felt so good, the power of his master flowed through him like the most intoxicating wine and he threw his head back and gasped as the finger breached him. Melkor chuckled. “ Oh my beautiful one, so wanton, so ready for me. “   
The hand stroking his cock vanished and Mairon whimpered at the sudden loss of contact but the hand reemerged in front of his mouth and he eagerly lapped at the pre cum coating the fingers. The taste of himself and the slick texture almost made him spill right there and then. Melkor moaned and the hand trembled, Mairon was shivering now, watching Gothmog turning the orc into a trembling wreck, shivering with need drove him mad. The hands switched, the one coated with saliva now probed at him and the other one stroked him and he felt his master pulling him a bit backwards until he rested against the vala’s chest. Melkor growled, licked and bit his neck and shoulders and Mairon was beside himself. Having his master doing this to him while watching Gothmog toy with his victim like a cat plays with a mouse was so arousing it hurt.   
Melkor used his fingers to stretch and prepare him and Mairon only wished that Melkor would hurry up but he didn’t complain, he could only submit to his masters will. Before long his master had four fingers in his tight channel and he was rubbing against Mairon’s prostate in a torturous slow rhythm. Melkor gasped and pulled the fingers out, watched Gothmog with a burning gaze. The orc was making keening sounds by now, the balrog had brought the orc to the very brink of orgasm but he had grasped onto the poor creatures cock with one hand and the grip was so strong the orc couldn’t come. Instead it was just shuddering and wailing and the balrog chuckled. It had inserted a finger into the orc’s entrance and was fucking it with a steady rhythm.   
Melkor nipped at Mairon’s sensitive ear, purred. “ Ready for me my beautiful?”   
Mairon could only nod and gasp. “ Yes, oh yes master, I am yours!”  
Melkor almost snarled, there was contentment in the sound. “ Indeed you are!”  
He thrust the fingers in one more time and then out again and Mairon let out a hoarse howl as they were replaced by his master’s hot and hard member. He was impaled upon his master’s length until he felt his own balls touching those of Melkor and he knew his eyes were rolling in his head from the sensation. Gothmog must have known what was going on up on the throne but he didn’t look in their direction at all, he grasped onto the orc again and this time he suddenly pulled the creature backwards against his crotch, thrusting forward at the same time. The orc screamed, a high pitched sound that almost hurt their ears and its eyes were bulging. Gothmog panted. “Oh, you are really tight, bet you are a virgin ha? But I will open you up just nicely”   
The orc hang there with its mouth wide open and its legs were kicking obscenely as in a bizarre sort of dance as the balrog’s monstrous length slid deeper and deeper into its body. Gothmog groaned and started thrusting and they heard a slapping sound of skin against skin and also some wet sounds. The orc had to be bleeding pretty hard already.   
Melkor panted, and Mairon did his best to keep the rhythm, he was riding his master and concentrated upon Melkor the whole time, eager to please him and to be an obedient servant. Both were staring at the display in front of the dais, Melkor grasped onto Mairon’s cock again, stroked it gently and the maia keened and shuddered, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to come before Melkor gave him permission. “ Oh master, I…uhhnnnggg…am…so…”   
Melkor bit his neck, rather hard, the pain sent a jolt of excitement through the maia and made him press down onto his master even harder than before. “ I know, but you will wait for Gothmog now won’t you?”   
Mairon panted, his body ablaze with pleasure, each thrust made the length buried inside of him press against the sensitive bundle of nerves and it drove him insane. He was mewling, whimpering and never letting his eyes stray from the balrog and the orc. “I...am…your…obedient…uhhhnn…servant!”  
Melkor purred, sweat pouring off him now and his eyes dark and large. “ Oh yes you are, my most precious servant. So good to me, so obedient. I know how to reward that”   
Gothmog had started to growl now with every thrust and he turned himself and the orc around so that Melkor and Mairon in fact could see that the orc’s belly moved outwards with every thrust, as if being pushed from the inside. Mairon shivered, the balrog’s cock had to fill the orc completely. It was such a perverted sight and it sent shivers of sheer pleasure through him. The orc was heaving for air, eyes rolling and mouth wide open, squeaking sounds escaping him every time Gothmog did thrust into him. The hall was silent, everybody watching and Mairon saw that many of the assembled had their hands on the inside of their clothing, and beyond any doubt being very busy.   
Melkor was picking up the pace, Mairon feeling his length slide back and forth inside of him and he couldn’t hold back much longer. It was too good, too much. His master was reducing him to a wreck, pleading for a climax and he loved it, he did covet this like a mad dwarf covets mithril. Gothmog had kept his grip in the orcs cock the whole time, it had swollen and was purple and pulsing and the balrog licked the orc’s neck one more time. “ I am gonna let you come now little one, and then I am gonna come and you can kiss your ass goodbye, how’s about that now?”   
The orc became frantic, it tried to free itself, squirming desperately and the balrog just held onto the creature, gasping with pleasure. Melkor tensed up and Mairon knew that his master was close, watching something die would most certainly push him over the edge. He was close too and he kept riding his master with fierce energy, bouncing up and down and enjoying everything about it, even the sting of his master’s blackened hands digging into his skin as the vala hissed and writhed, trying to stay in control of himself.   
Gothmog let go of the orc’s twitching cock with a few swift strokes that seemed almost tender and the orc shrieked, arched, shuddered as it spilled a mixture of seed and blood onto the shiny black marble floor, it came so hard they all heard a squirting sound and its face was blood red and contorted by pleasure and agony in a hefty mix. Then Gothmog thrust hard and fast into the twitching body a few times, the orc screamed in desperation and Gothmog groaned and then he pulled the orc against his body hard and roared as he shuddered and the orc let out some insane screams as the balrogs boiling hot seed flooded its guts. The orc shook violently, legs trembling in spasms and eyes rolling and the balrog kept coming, blood and seed running down the orc’s legs.   
Melkor hissed and started to shudder and Mairon felt how his master’s cock began to pulse inside of him, coating his inside with sticky seed. The orc let out one last piercing cry and now it was just death spasms making it move, it had been boiled from the inside by the balrog’s juices. Melkor nipped at Mairon’s neck. “ Now, come for me now!”  
The maia had been driven to madness by what he had seen, the very concept of seeing somebody being literally fucked to death had caused him to reach a level of arousal he never had believed he could reach. He came hard, and suddenly and he yelled his masters name as his mind went completely blank and the world seemed only to consist of his all-consuming pleasure and his masters length pulsing in sync with his own body. He spilled, squirting seed so far some drops reached his chin and the rest coated his belly and some even landed on the black carpet leading up to the throne. He kept screaming his master’s name until it let go of him and he came down from his high. Melkor was leaning back against the throne, eyes closed in bliss and he looked disheveled and also just fucking beautiful. Mairon suddenly wished he could lick every drop of sweat of his delectable body.   
Gothmog just stayed there, eyes closed, enjoying the after shocks and the orc was dead as a dodo, still twitching now and then as muscles died. Mairon mewled, he didn’t want to break the contact but he had to, he lifted himself up and felt his master’s now soft length slide out of him, he felt empty right away, incomplete almost. Melkor let a hand slide lovingly along his hip and down his thigh. “ You were amazing my precious, as always. Watching you getting turned on always brings me along with you”   
Mairon got up onto trembling feet, his pants returned and so did Melkor’s. “ Likewise my lord, I am yours to command.”   
Melkor leaned forth, kissed him with fierce dominance but not without some tenderness. “ I know, that makes you so valuable to me. “   
Mairon returned to his place next to the throne and he cringed internally, the place reeked of sex and the carpet still had small pearlescent drops of his seed on it. Melkor just gestured towards the crowd. “ Behold the destiny of those daring to question me. “   
Many of the orcs assembled had problems walking and Mairon smirked when he did notice that he wasn’t the only one to stain the floors. The servants would have to clean the entire hall, the salty smell reminded him of the sea. Gothmog let go of the orc, there was a gaping hole in its backside and it would not have survived this no matter how tough orcs are. Melkor snapped his fingers. “ Throw that carcass to the wolves, it is already half boiled, they are able to digest it.”   
Some trolls came forth and cut the orc down, dragged it away and Melkor got up, smiled at the huge balrog who looked very pleased and very satisfied. “ Well done captain, if more orcs become too cocky I now know how to punish them.”   
Gothmog did a clumsy salute. “ I am more than ready to comply my lord. “   
Melkor smiled, he was almost purring. “ Surely you are, I will let you know.”   
He turned around and as the hall was being emptied of orcs and servants and other creatures he grasped onto Mairon’s collar and planted a rough kiss on his lips. “ And now my servant, we will retire to my room to discuss further strategy, Are you up for it?”   
Mairon had just come, and yet the mere presence of his master made him interested again. “Always my lord, lead the way”   
Melkor grasped his hand and dragged him along and they left the hall so the slaves could clean it. It had been the first time Melkor fucked him on the very throne but Mairon knew it wouldn’t be the last and quite frankly he was eagerly awaiting the next opportunity, for it had been amazing.


End file.
